2015 IIHF World U18 Championship Division III
The 2015 IIHF U18 World Championship Division III was a pair of international under-18 ice hockey tournaments organised by the International Ice Hockey Federation. The Division III A and Division III B tournaments represent the sixth and the seventh tier of the IIHF World U18 Championship. Division III A The Division III A tournament was played in Taipei City, Taiwan, from 22 to 28 March 2015.Division III A statistics Participants Standings |w=3 |ow=2 |ol=0 |l=0 |gf=19 |ga=13 |bc=#ccffcc}} |w=1 |ow=2 |ol=2 |l=0 |gf=17 |ga=10}} |w=2 |ow=0 |ol=2 |l=1 |gf=14 |ga=12}} |w=2 |ow=1 |ol=0 |l=2 |gf=28 |ga=16}} |w=2 |ow=0 |ol=1 |l=2 |gf=16 |ga=15}} |w=0 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=5 |gf=7 |ga=35 |bc=#fcc}} |} Results All times are local. (National Standard Time – UTC+8) | team2 = | score = 1–2 | periods = (0–0, 0–1, 1–0, 0–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484901_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Benhar | goals2 = Beremjo | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 252 }} | team2 = | score = 0–5 | periods = (0–0, 0–2, 0–3) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484902_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = Georgiev Semkok Dilkov Gatchey Genkov | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 189 }} | team2 = | score = 1–3 | periods = (0–1, 0–1, 1–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484903_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Olafsson Kristinsson | goals2 = Chiang | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 672 }} ---- | team2 = | score = 5–4 | periods = (3–3, 0–1, 1–0, 0–0, 1–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484904_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Sverrisson Induss Olafsson Arnason | goals2 = Georgiev Dilkov Davidov | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 121 }} | team2 = | score = 8–1 | periods = (5–0, 2–1, 1–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484905_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Beremjo Ramos Samano | goals2 = Ruthven | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 154 }} | team2 = | score = 6–8 | periods = (2–2, 3–2, 1–4) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484906_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Chu Huang Chang Wang Chiang | goals2 = Revniaga Kafri Bash Natalchenko Avrahaham | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= }} ---- | team2 = | score = 5–2 | periods = (3–0, 1–2, 1–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484907_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Ignatovich Revniaga Avrahaham | goals2 = Compton | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 125 }} | team2 = | score = 3–2 | periods = (0–1, 1–1, 1–0, 0–0, 1–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484908_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Olafsson Induss | goals2 = Ramos Najera | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 232 }} | team2 = | score = 3–4 | periods = (0–0, 2–3, 1–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484909_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Chiang Yin Huang | goals2 = Dikov Tchaliov Davidov Dilkov | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 612 }} ---- | team2 = | score = 4–5 | periods = (2–2, 1–0, 1–3) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484910_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Bremner Schuurman Compton | goals2 = Kristveigarson Induss Maack Kristinsson | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 82 }} | team2 = | score = 0–2 | periods = (0–1, 0–0, 0–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484911_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = | goals2 = Bash Revniaga | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 102 }} | team2 = | score = 3–4 | periods = (0–2, 1–1, 2–0, 0–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484912_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Beremjo Pierece | goals2 = Tang Chu Chen | attendance= 513 }} ---- | team2 = | score = 1–2 | periods = (0–0, 1–0, 0–1, 0–0, 0–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484913_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Dikov | goals2 = Aguierre Beremjo | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 278 }} | team2 = | score = 3–2 | periods = (2–0, 1–2, 0–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484914_74_3_0.pdf | goals1 = Altason Induss Sigrunarsson | goals2 = Sever Hoffman | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 359 }} | team2 = | score = 12–0 | periods = (2–0, 3–0, 7–0) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/484/IHM484915_74_4_0.pdf | goals1 = Hsu Liu Chu Chen Lu | goals2 = | stadium = Annex Ice Rink, Taipei City | attendance= 794 }} Division III B The Division III B tournament was played in Auckland, New Zealand, from 17 to 19 March 2015.Division III B statistics Participants Standings |w=2 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=0 |gf=14 |ga=5 |bc=#ccffcc}} |w=1 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=1 |gf=12 |ga=10}} |w=0 |ow=0 |ol=0 |l=2 |gf=6 |ga=17}} |} Results All times are local. (New Zealand Daylight Time – UTC+13) | team2 = | score = 5–8 | periods = (1–3, 2–1, 2–4) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/485/IHM485901_74_2_0.pdf | goalie1 = Han Jonathan Yifeng | goalie2 = Michael Jessup | progression = 0–1 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 3–3 3–4 4–4 4–5 4–6 4–7 4–8 5–8 | goals1 = Cheng C.J.P. (Lo L.K., Lui H.M.H) – 9:29 Lo L.K. (Lui H.M.H.) – 22:22 Cheng C.P.J. (Tse C.J.) (PP) – 34:44 Lo L.K. (Lui H.M.H.) – 41:15 Lui H.M.H. (Tsang H.Y., Tse C.J.) (PP) – 57:12 | goals2 = R. Vortanov (T. Carson-Pratt, H. Macharg) – 09:03 B. Harford – 16:33 H. Johnston (R. Vortanov, H. Macharg) (PP) – 19:13 H. Macharg (B. Harford) (SH) – 37:21 R. Vortanov – 44:51 M. Kennedy (S. Brown) (SH) – 49:25 H. Macharg (T. Carson-Pratt, T. Pugh) (SH) – 54:08 S. Brown (M. Kennedy, T. Rooney) (SH) – 54:39 | penalties1 = 6 | penalties2 = 22 | shots1 = 36 | shots2 = 40 | official = Dean Smith | linesman = Oliver Finch | linesman2 = Kensuke Kanazawa | stadium = Paradice Botany, Auckland | attendance= 500 }} | team2 = | score = 9–1 | periods = (3–0, 5–0, 1–1) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/485/IHM485902_74_2_0.pdf | goalie1 = Muhammad Karagul | goalie2 = Han Jonathan Yifeng | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 4–0 5–0 6–0 7–0 8–0 8–1 9–1 | goals1 = E. Ulas – 8:22 S. Kavaz (SH) – 19:05 H. Salt (O. Kars, F. Faner) (SH) – 19:31 C. Kaya (E. Savas) – 20:51 S. Bingol (B. Kizilkaya) – 22:37 B. Kizilkaya (F. Faner, H. Secer) – 31:36 F. Taygar (H. Secer) – 32:19 F. Taygar (H. Secer) – 35:52 C. Kaya (H. Secer) – 57:17 | goals2 = Cheng C.P.J. (Lee C.K.) – 49:39 | penalties1 = 12 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 52 | shots2 = 17 | official = Shinichi Takizawa | linesman = Oliver Finch | linesman2 = Chris Watson | stadium = Paradice Botany, Auckland | attendance= 200 }} | team2 = | score = 4–5 | periods = (1–2, 1–1, 2–2) | reference = https://reports.iihf.hockey/Hydra/485/IHM485903_74_1_0.pdf | goalie1 = Michael Jessup | goalie2 = Muhammad Karagul | progression = 1–0 1–1 1–2 1–3 2–3 3–3 4–3 4–4 4–5 | goals1 = L. Fraser (M. Rawiri) (PP) – 03:57 T. Carson-Pratt – 31:12 M. Kennedy (H. Macharg) (PP2) – 44:10 S. Brown (T. Rooney) – 46:42 | goals2 = S. Takar (S. Kavaz) (PP) – 07:33 O. Kars (F. Faner, S. Kavaz) (PP) – 17:08 S. Bingol (Y. Kars, F. Taygar) – 21:30 S. Kavaz (O. Kars) – 52:58 B. Kizilkaya (H. Secer) – 53:56 | penalties1 = 24 | penalties2 = 20 | shots1 = 27 | shots2 = 34 | official = Dean Smith | linesman = Kensuke Kanazawa | linesman2 = Chris Watson | stadium = Paradice Botany, Auckland | attendance= 700 }} References Category:IIHF World U18 Championship Division III Category:2015 IIHF World U18 Championships